Greeed of the Wilderness
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: A Greeed that once lived in Animaria will now try to adapt to his surroundings as he continues his life in the modern world. Follow the tale of Leon as he tries to be accepted into the world not as an enemy, but as a friend to all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening of the Greeed**

**A/N: Enjoy everyone! I hope this story will be worth your time for reading. This starts before the time after Gao Red arrives at the city. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Super Sentai but I own my OC.**

* * *

_Acceptance..._

_It is something that I've ever wanted in my whole life during my time in the past._

_Ever since the day I shown myself to the people on Animaria, I was already hunted down by them as they think I am an Org. Though they are wrong, I am sure they thought they were. But I am not. _

_Unlike the Orgs, I am more...nicer than them. I am on a different level compared to the Orgs. I am much stronger than them._

_But no matter what I try to show that I'm not trying to attack them, they would just drive me away as fast as possible._

_Only the Zords of Animaria and Shayla understood me and tried to prove that I wasn't one of the Orgs. _

_But tragedy struck when Animaria was attacked by the Orgs. Not only did most of the Zords were destroyed, the entire kingdom was destroyed as well. Though there was nothing I can do but watch, I had found out something else._

_The reason the Orgs attacked the humans was simple. They needed my powers to conquer everything in their path._

_To stop them from achieving their goal, I had to seal myself off in an area that the Orgs didn't know about._

_Till this day, I have yet to be release so I can finally prove to the humans that I am not one of the Orgs. I waited and waited, yet, no one was able to find me. But I'm sure, with all my guts, I will be release soon._

* * *

Deep withing the area of a forest, an ancient temple lies untouched by modern humans within the forest's thick vegetation.

The sound of chirping birds filled the atmosphere as they flew overhead of a coffin lying down in the middle of the temple's main room. But it was soon disturbed by the sound of machines that scared the birds and they flew off without another thought.

Two men came in and one of them said,"Wow! Take a look at this place. Over a century old and it still looks brand new from the inside. Too bad we have to demolish this place. I'm starting to take a liking to it."

His partner grunted and said,"Enough talking. We're here to make money. So get moving and start clearing out this place! The museum curator will be here to bring the artifacts back."

As they started taking things out of the room, they finally caught a glimpse of the coffin and the first man said,"Hey Tim, look over here. There's a coffin."

Tim turned his attention to his partner and said,"I've read about it. I heard a lot of people say that the people of the past always brings food offerings to this coffin. They say that there's an ancient evil spirit resting in there that might jump out any time. They also say that the spirit will try to attack anyone without warning. You get me, Dan?"

Nodding, Dan said,"That would explain all those fruits on the ground."

Tim walked over to the coffin and grabbed hold of the top and said,"Now quit your chatting! We got work to do!"

As Dan grabbed hold of the end of the coffin, a clanging sound was heard and The two men looked down to see a silver medal-shaped object falling from the coffin.

They soon placed the coffin down and Tim picked up the object before saying,"Now what in hell is this thing suppose to be?"

Without another word, more silver medal-shaped objects started pouring out of the coffin and they soon formed a pile of it in a short amount of time. Right on top of them was a yellow medal-shaped object with an image of a Lion's head imprinted on it.

Dan picked up that medal and said,"This one sure looks way different. It's yellow and a gold outline on it. Have you ever seen this kind of thing falling out of a coffin before?"

Before Tim could reply, they both heard a voice saying,**"Leave...now..."**

The two got up and Tim yelled,"Alright smart guy! Show yourself!"

Dan then felt the medal in his hand shaking and he looked at it to see that it somehow levitated out of his hand and the pile of medals swirled around it, terrifying the two workers.

Soon, the medals formed a silhouette of a feline-like creature and the two workers screamed in fear before running out of the temple as fast as they could.

Sighing, the creature walked over to the coffin he once rested in and placed a hand on it as he thought _All those time I could have been released and it was this. What else could go wrong?_

Before he could do anything else, he heard cackling behind him and he quickly turned his attention to the source of the cackle. Standing in front of him were two beings he wished he would never need to see again.

At the entrance of the temple, Jindrax and Toxica, the two Duke Orgs stood with sinister smiles that spread across their faces.

"That was one way of scaring humans, Leon. You're probably feeling the sweet evilness that's in your body now," said Toxica.

Huffing, Leon kicked the coffin over and removed a flute from it as he walked towards the two Duke Orgs. Leon growled at them before he said,**"Out of my way. I have no business with you two."**

Jindrax then positioned both his knives at Leon's neck and said,"You're coming with us no matter what you say."

Leon chuckled as he leaped over the two and landed at the front entrance as he tossed a few of his silver medals onto the ground after crushing them. Very soon, five humanoid monsters that resembled mummies appeared out of no where and Leon said,**"You two can have fun fighting them. I have no business here anymore."**

After turning around, Leon snapped his fingers and the monsters all attacked the two Duke Orgs.

While fighting back, Jindrax yelled,"This isn't over yet! We'll still find you!"

* * *

After Leon had gotten to a safe distance from the temple, he sighed and thought _Those two...someday they'll be able to understand why I'm not fighting for the Orgs._

Looking up at the surrounding trees, Leon examined one of the tree and sighed as he thought _What has human done to these trees? _

Leon then felt a surge of heat from the air and growled before he started following the direction of where the wind was coming from.

Soon, he reached a location which he thought was the end of the forest but in reality, it was a giant patch of burnt down trees. Leon flinched in horror at what he was staring at and he clenched his fists.

A cackle filled the air and Leon turned to the direction of it to see that Jindrax and Toxica were standing across him.

"How do you find it? Two of our Org allies did this just as we instructed. Plug Org and Turbine Org work well together. Isn't that right, Toxica?"

Nodding back, Toxica smiled and replied,"Indeed they do. Leon, you should have seen it. With a mix of electricity and wind, a devastating fire is created. But I'm sure you enjoy the scenery."

Leon roared as he unsheathed his claws and charged towards the two Duke Orgs. Unfortunately for him, his attacks were blocked by Jindrax's knives and he was thrown back by Toxica's staff.

"You should give yourself up to us so we can stop," suggested Jindrax.

Leon growled again as he exclaimed,**"Never! Like I would ever give in to you Orgs. I have a goal to achieve and you're not going to stop me! None of you are! Not even Master Org!"**

Toxica started laughed as she said,"Are you still thinking about being accepted by the humans? We told you many times in the past that they would never accept you but you still insist. It's time to wake up! Humans don't accept monsters as a friend but merely creatures that must be destroyed!"

**"You're wrong, Toxica!"** Exclaimed Leon,**"I'm going to prove to you that I will be accepted into this new world."**

Without another word, Leon ran off before Jindrax and Toxica could react.

**A/N: That's all for now. Future chapters will be up soon as well. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wild Zords**

**A/N: Enjoy! To be honest, I was having a lot of conflicts with myself if I should change this to a crossover with Kamen rider and Super Sentai because YouTube has copyrighted all Wild Force episodes where I get my inspirations from but I decided to use my own and I'll try to at least finish this story instead of deleting it.**

**Summary: Last time, Leon, a Greeed, was awakened by accident and later, he met up with Jindrax and Toxica, the two who he didn't want to see at all. After getting into a fight with them, Leon then ran off after swearing that he will be accepted by humans despite what Toxica told him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Power Rangers but I own my OC.**

* * *

After making sure that Jindrax and Toxica were both not following him any longer, Leon sighed in relief.

**"At least those two aren't following me anymore,"** said Leon.

Next, he looked around and saw that the trees were growing weaker every second. Leon placed a hand on one of the tree and said,**"Those Orgs will pay for what they've done!"**

Picking up his flute, Leon took a deep breath before he started playing a song that he had learnt from Princess Shayla.

Soon, the brown leaves on the trees started turning green again after Leon blew the last few notes and he chuckled to himself before saying,**"What do you know, the song really works."**

Leon then clenched his hand and a silver medal with a Mantis depicted on it shot out. Leon then grabbed it in midair and a medal slot appeared at his forehead. Leon tossed the medal into the slot and a green opening appeared on his chest. Finally, the same mummy-like monster came out.

The monster looked at Leon and he said,**"You know what to do. Get to the city and find those Orgs. And stay out of human sight. They still haven't accepted us yet. Now go, Yummy."**

The Yummy nodded as it slowly walked towards the direction of a nearby road.

Leon sighed again as he took out three yellow medals and said,**"I only have three of my Core medals. I have to search for my other six now. Leo Zord, Tiger Zord, Cheetah Zord, I promise that your powers will reach their maximum by the end of our campaign to be accepted."** Leon then absorbed the medals back and he started following his Yummy's tracks.

* * *

In the heart of Animaria, a temple resides there. And inside the temple, the rangers were just starting to catch up with their new team member, Cole when the fountain started bursting with life.

"The Orgs are back!" Exclaimed Princess Shayla as she took a look at the fountain.

Nodding her head, Taylor, the yellow ranger said,"Alright guys, let's move out."

As the rest of the team trailed her, Shayla was now left alone in the temple.

Soon, the fountain started bursting with life again as Shayla quickly looked back in to see Leon making his way into the city.

Shayla gasped with a hint of shock and she said to herself,"Impossible! I thought Leon was gone! Then that means he will be ready to fight to Orgs again."

A shadow of a giant lion appeared over her and Shayla said,"Lion Zord! Leon has return! Aren't you excited?" In reply to her answer, Lion Zord simply nodded his head slowly and walked off after that.

* * *

**"I smell you, Org. Yummy, move on head. I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish doing something," **said Leon.

The Yummy nodded back as he continued to walk on, leaving Leon behind.

Leon started sniffing the air again but this time, he picked up another Org scent with a hint of electricity. Leon growled and thought _This scent must have come from the Plug Org that Jindrax said. _

Without another word, Leon started running to the direction of the scent.

After passing through a few buildings, Leon had found the Org heading towards a dam. Leon started clawing the ground, earning the Org's attention.

"What are you suppose to be? You don't have any horns," said the Org.

Leon huffed as he said,"**I'm glad you ask."** He started cracking his knuckles and continued,**"Because now, I'm gonna eliminate you!"**

Laughing, the Org said,"As if you can ever hurt me. I'll just have to zap your little kitty face! Eat this!" Raising his plug-like hand, electricity started sparking and a beam of electricity was fired at Leon.

As he dodged the beam, Leon growled and said,**"You're gonna pay for destroying a forest! You and your friend will!"**

The Org sighed and said,"Give me a break! We were just ordered to do it. It's not a big deal any..." The Org was interrupted when Leon slashed his claw against the Org's face.

Before Leon could deliver another blow on the stunned Org, he started hearing the sound of someone running. He turned around and saw his Yummy charging in to attack the Org as well. His Yummy then started tumbling back as its appearance started changing as well. Before long, his Yummy had turned into a humanoid Mantis creature.

Leon smiled and looked back at the Org but he was nowhere in sight. Leon groaned and said,**"Looks like the Org escaped. But it's nice to see a Yummy change again. Come on, we have to go find that Org again."**

The Mantis Yummy nodded as it said,"Yes, master. I will help you find that Org."

Soon, an explosion was heard and the two looked up to see dozens of pigeons flying away while monkeys and rabbits were seeking shelter in their homes. Leon growled and said,**"We can't waste anymore time. We have to go now!"**

But as Leon took a step, he fell onto the ground and Mantis Yummy said,"Careful, master! You're still weak after being awakened. I'm sure Princess Shayla knows about the Org in this location. She should have sent the warriors to come battle them."

Leon replied,**"That's what I'm worried about. After all this years, I'm not sure even if the warriors are still alive. Humans don't live the way we do after all. But you're right. I'm in no condition to battle now. And I still need you to help me in my goal. We'll just have to believe that there are warriors in this era."**

Mantis nodded and said,"Yes, master." Mantis then helped Leon up and said,"Master, we can observe what the Org is doing at the top of this structure."

Leon nodded after he understood what he said and took out another silver medal. This time, it was a medal with a picture of a Condor. Inserting it into his body, another Yummy came out and it immediately transformed into a blue Macaw-like creature. It then turned its attention to Leon and bowed before asking,"Master, how may I serve you?"

Leon replied,**"Could you get me to the top of the structure. I'm still weak from my revival."**

The Macaw Yummy nodded as it grabbed Leon and asked,"Mantis, what about you?"

Mantis replied,"I'm still able to jump. I'll catch up with you. Just get the master to safety." The Macaw Yummy nodded and he started flying towards the top of the dam with Leon.

* * *

Once they've reached the top, Macaw Yummy gently placed Leon down at the edge of the top where they could see what was happening.

Mantis then appeared and he asked,"Master, are you sure you can fight the Orgs after you recover?"

Leon nodded and replied,**"I'm sure of it. Princess Shayla still needs my help since I'm still alive. And the Zords will still need reinforcements as well."**

Nodding back, Mantis then pointed towards the dam and exclaimed,"It's another Org!"

As Leon and the Macaw Yummy both looked up, they could see a different Org and in a bigger size than the Plug Org.**"So,"** said Leon,**"The Orgs are still able to grow to enormous size. Toxica and Jindrax must have been there."**

Macaw asked,"Master, should you call out your Zords?"

Leon shook his head and said,**"I don't think so. Leo, Tiger and Cheetah must still be exhausted after all those years. They deserve a little more time to rest. Besides that, I think we can see how the current warriors battle this Org."**

Pointing at the dam, Leon continued,**"I see the new warriors right now."**

Once Mantis and Macaw both saw the rangers at where their master was pointing at, the three of them could see that the red ranger had grabbed his Crystal Saber and leaping up to try and strike the Org but was knocked back down.

Not long, the rangers's Crystal Sabers all started glowing and soon, Crystals with miniature Zords materialized on their hands and all those Crystals represented their owner's colors.

Leon knew what was about to happen and he said,**"Mantis, Macaw, prepare to see the end of that Org's life."**

Before long, the rangers all placed their Crystals into the hilts of their Sabers and their Sabers started glowing. Soon, a familiar melody tune started playing from the Sabers.

Just as they looked up, a path of light shone down from the sky as five Zords, Lion Zord, Eagle Zord, Shark Zord, Bison Zord and White Tiger Zord all came down and attacked the Org where Lion Zord launched up and pinned the Org down, only to be thrown off.

The White Tiger Zord then leaped in and slashed the Org with its claws. Followed by a combined attack from Bison Zord and Shark Zord. Finally, Eagle Zord flew in and started blasting the Org with energy spheres.

Leon chuckled to himself and said,**"They haven't lost their touch at all. I'm quite surprise."**

Soon after the attacks, the Wild Zords all gathered with the rangers at the dam where they all launched all combined their fire power to create one big multi-colored energy blast that destroyed the Org completely.

Leon sighed and Mantis asked,"Master, is something wrong?"

Leon shook his head and replied,**"Nothing. It's just that there's one thing that I always do whenever a victory is at hand."** Taking out his flute again, Leon started playing it.

* * *

At the dam, the rangers were still celebrating their first victory as a full team when they started hearing a flute being played.

"Guys," said Danny,"do you hear that? It sounds like someone's playing a flute."

Cole placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and said,"It's just music. I'm sure that flute player is doing that for fun."

Taylor, however, was uncertain of it and she voiced in,"I don't know about that, Cole. But we have to be on our guard now that those Orgs can grow to the size of a building."

Nodding back, Cole said,"Alright then, let's head back."

**A/N: Hope that was alright for a second chapter. Please review since I really need feedback and you readers. Guest reviews are allowed as well. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Darkness awakening**

**A/N: It's good to be back writing this story! Three days and two nights were enough for me to make this chapter in three hours after a good night sleep. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Summary: Last time, Leon has created his very first two Yummies, Mantis and Macaw. With the help of the two Yummies, he was able to weaken Plug Org and was also able to witness the Wild Zords descend onto Earth and attack the other Org when it was giant-sized. After the entire battle, Leon blew his flute which surprised the rangers as they started wondering who was playing the flute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Power Rangers but I own my OC.**

* * *

In Animaria, Cole and Lion Zord were both sitting at the top of a cliff.

"This place reminds me of where I grew up," said Cole,"but I'm a long way from home now." As he took a glance at a photo of his parents when he was a baby, Lion Zord gave a low growl. Cole then asked,"Hey, Lion Zord, do you remember yesterday when we heard that flute?"

Lion Zord nodded slowly and Cole asked,"Do you know someone who plays a flute like that?" Lion Zord nodded his head as he pointed his paw at the temple where Princess Shayla and the rest of the rangers were. Cole asked,"So you're saying I can find my answer at the temple?" Nodding again, Lion Zord then walked away as Cole started making his way back to the temple.

* * *

At the temple, the rangers were all scattered around the area while Princess Shayla was no where in sight.

Just then, a blue sphere came out of the fountain and it transformed into Princess Shayla.

"Did you find out anything about the Orgs?" Asked Taylor as she approached Shayla.

Max then walked up to them and said,"Doesn't matter! The Orgs maybe stronger, but I'm ready for them!"

"But they've never gotten that big before," said Danny.

"They must be getting help," suggested Taylor.

At that moment, a door that was in the temple opened up to reveal Alysaa happily walking in and following up, Cole came swinging into the temple using a vine and landing right in front of Taylor.

"Nice of you to stop by," said Taylor.

Cole shrugged and said,"I never did. I came back from the woods." As he turned his attention to Shayla, he asked,"Princess? May I ask you a question?"

Shayla looked over to Cole and asked,"What kind of question?"

Cole replied,"Princess, yesterday after we defeated the Org, we heard someone playing a flute. Do you know who could that be?"

As everyone turned their attention to Shayla to await her answer, the fountain started erupting with life and they quickly gathered there to see that it was showing another Org.

"Rangers," said Shayla,"You must stop this Org. I'll answer your question later after the Org is destroyed."

Nodding, Taylor said,"Let's go."

As the rangers left, Shayla held her hands together and said,"Leon, please be back soon. The Zords need you. Animaria needs you."

* * *

Standing at the top of a rooftop garden, Leon was busy playing his flute to the flowers that were blooming.

When he stopped playing, he could see that the flowers were fully bloomed from his song and chuckled to himself as he bent down to stroke the petals of one of the flowers.

Mantis walked up to Leon and said,"Master, it seems that another Org is here. Shall I go after it?"

Leon nodded as he sat down on a stone bench and said,**"That will be appreciated. But I think Macaw should go. I still need you to keep watch after all."**

Mantis bowed and said,"Yes, master. I'll tell Macaw to go."

As he left, Leon brought his flute close to his mouth again and he started playing it again.

Once his song was done, the rooftop's door opened and a blonde woman came out with a watering can in her hand and a smile on her face. As the woman looked around, she said to herself,"Hmm, that's strange. I could have sworn I heard somebody playing a flute."

Leon walked up behind her and asked,**"Are you talking about me?"**

The woman turned around but her smile disappeared when she got a good look at Leon. She dropped her watering can and the water started flowing out as she fell on her back and she started moving back.

"Monster!" She exclaimed.

Before she could run away, Leon firmly grabbed her arm and said,**"I'm sorry I scared you, miss. But I'm not here to hurt you."**

The woman then shook his hand off of her and said,"Don't touch me! What are you even doing here in the first place?!"

Leon looked over at the flowers and replied,**"I came here because of those..."**

As she took a look at the garden, she asked,"What about it?"

**"These flowers,"**said Leon,**"They were ready to bloom and I helped quicken the process. But I assure you that I have no intention to harm you or these flowers."**

Lowering her guard, the woman said,"Even so, I can't have a monster staying in my garden! Leave now!"

Sighing, Leon walked up to her with a silver medal in his hand and said,**"I'm sorry that I have to do this..."**

Just as the woman was about to protest anything she wanted to say, a medal slot appeared on her head and Leon inserted it into her. Then, a giant roe-like egg started falling out of an opening that appeared on the woman.

Mantis then appeared and asked,"Master, are you making another Yummy?"

Leon shook his head and said,**"Not really. I actually creating a few foot-soldiers for reinforcements when it's time. This will be our hideout for now. This woman will be too busy fulfilling her desire to even notice us or the eggs."**

Nodding, Mantis then walked over to the eggs and he started picking them up as he brought them over to a corner behind the door while the woman headed off to where she desires.

Mantis then said,"Master, if I may say, I think that you should create a heavy armored Yummy to help us. That Yummy's strength might be useful in some cases."

Leon nodded and said,**"That's not a bad idea."** Taking out a silver medal from his hand, he inserted it into the medal slot on his head and a crack appeared on his chest as a Yummy came out of him.

Before long, the Yummy started molting and it soon looked like a humanoid Bison.

The Bison Yummy bowed down and said,"Master, what is it that you wish?"

Leon sat down again and said,**"Nothing much right now. Just be sure to keep a look out for any humans coming into this garden. We can't risk being discovered."**

Nodding, the Bison started walking off and Mantis said,"I'll help Bison with keeping watch, master. You can just rest here."

* * *

Back at the Animaria, Princess Shayla was at the temple where she was looking into the fountain water.

Inside the water, she was looking at Leon.

"It seems Leon is still weak from his revival. It will take a while before he could become the warrior he was back then. I wonder how his Zords are doing too. Don't you wonder too, Lion Zord?"

Purring, Lion Zord nodded back.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed since Bison and Mantis went to keep watch, the woman came back with six shopping bags in both her hands.

Then, two of the Yummy eggs started hatching into humanoid shark-like Yummies. As they walked over to Leon, they bowed before him and walked away. Leon sighed as he took out his Core medals and held them tightly as he laid down on the bench before falling asleep afterwards.

* * *

Soon, Leon woke up to see that he wasn't on the bench anymore.

In fact, he was in the jungle where his cave used to be located in. As he walked down the familiar path back to the cave, Leon started hearing low growls coming from the direction of the cave.

When he finally reached the cave entrance, Leon gave a sharp whistle that echoed through the cave walls.

From the cave, three pairs of reddish eyes stared back at him and he said,**"Come on, boys! You know it's me!"**

Soon, a giant golden mechanical lion walked out of the cave followed by a golden tiger and a golden cheetah.

**"It's good to see that you three are all awake right now after all these years,"** said Leon,**"I hope you're all ready because we'll be destroying some Orgs soon once I'm fully recovered from my revival."**

The three Zords all gave out a loud roar that echoed through the sky and Leon said,**"Yeah. We'll be ready soon. Be safe while I heal up."** The three Zords all nodded back as Leon took his leave while waving back at them as he started walking through the trees.

* * *

Macaw had just landed on top of a building after flying for a few minutes and he started examining his surroundings for any sign of Orgs.

Just as he was giving up his search, he saw that a group of humans below him were being attacked by wires. As he continued to survey the scene, he saw that the wires were from one Org and his name was no other than Barb Wire Org.

"Scream humans! When I'm done, Master Org will make me a Duke Org!" Exclaimed the Org.

Macaw silently crept away from sight as he started flying away to tell Leon about what the Org was planning. While he was flying away, he saw that a few dozen Putrids were already reinforcing the Org in his rampage.

"I gotta warn Leon about this. The warriors won't be able to handle the Org all by their own when they're untrained for battle with these many Putrids," said Macaw.

* * *

Leon had just woke up from his sleep and he was greeted by Mantis, who had a medal in his hand. But it wasn't any ordinary medal, it was a yellow Core medal!

"Master, me and Bison found this on the ground. I'm sure this will come in handy for you soon," said Mantis.

Taking the medal from Mantis, Leon replied,**"Thanks a lot, Mantis. I just need a few more before I complete my yellow Core medal set."**

Mantis bowed again as he moved away so Leon could walk up to the edge of the roof.

He stared down into the city's scenery and asked,**"This place sure is great, isn't it?"**

Nodding back to his master, Mantis replied,"It is, master. I'm positive that this place will be the perfect hideout for us. There are plenty of humans living in this building and they are all full of desires that we can make use of."

Leon nodded and said,**"Yes. That's true. But that's only when we run out of allies like the Shark Yummies. Besides, I'm feeling quite energetic after getting back that Core medal."**

Bison soon charged in and stopped in front of Leon as he said,"Master, Macaw had return and he has bad news for you."

As they started following Bison over to where Macaw was, Leon asked,**"What's the bad news about?"**

Bison replied,"I'm not sure. Macaw told me to call you and I did. He said that it involves you becoming OOO again."

At the mention of the name 'OOO', Leon stopped in his tracks as he started gaining back memories of his past as Kamen rider OOO.

Leon at that point in the past was known as the Night Killer. How he earned that name was a misunderstanding that was never resolved. One night when he was patrolling Animaria, he had spotted a Putrid and he quickly destroyed the Org. But a human saw the whole thing and thought that the Putrid was a human because of the humanoid figure it had. After news got out that Leon had killed that 'human', Kamen rider OOO was now a killer that the humans wanted to avoid and that led to the age of fear where people were scared of him.

Mantis asked,"Master, is everything alright?"

Leon sighed and said,**"That answer will have to wait. Now, we have to find Macaw."**

But before they took another step, Macaw had appeared in front of them. The bird Yummy bowed to his master and said,"Master, I have bad news. I have found the Orgs and he has help with him."

Leon asked,**"Jindrax and Toxica?"**

Macaw shook his head and replied,"No. Putrids. And since this era's warriors are all new. I'm sure they aren't fully capable of fighting that many enemies at the same time."

Leon said,**"I can see that you are concern about the warriors. But the real problem about it is that I'm not sure if I should become...OOO again."**

Macaw replied,"You have to! It's the only way you can fight without getting major damage! Besides, are you going to let the warriors get defeated?"

After listening to Macaw's lecture, Leon sighed and said,**"You're right. That was in the past. It looks like things will be more different now. I will become OOO again but only when things get serious."**

Nodding, Macaw said,"Now that's the master I respect. Follow me. I know where they are at."

* * *

After following Macaw by jumping from roof to roof, they had finally appear on the scene where the leader of the Rangers was just standing still with his eyes close and was facing the Org while his comrade was being held by two Putrids.

When the leader opened his eyes, his face was filled with shock and confusion as he spoke,"I can't hear anything. You don't have a heart!"

The Org laughed and replied,"And you took that long to realize that!"

"Why are you doing this?" Asked the Ranger.

The Org stopped his laughter and replied,"Because Orgs only exist for only one reason. To destroy and reek havoc!" Next, the Org charged at the Ranger when he was still in dazed.

Seeing this, Leon quickly strapped a belt on his waist.

At the sight of the belt, the Yummies knew what their master was planning to do now.

Leon continued by placing three of his yellow Core medals in the three empty medal slots on the belt and he slightly turned the belt while taking out the circular scanner located at the side of the belt strap. He then scanned the three medals using the scanner and he exclaimed,"Transform!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Be sure to check again to see if the next chapter is published soon. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	4. The return of OOO and the Scorching Zord

**Chapter 4: The return of OOO and the Scorching Zords**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, Leon had found himself a hideout where he can rest and start raising more Yummies. While that happened, the Rangers were almost going to hear the story of Leon when Barb Wire Org appeared. Later, Leon was sent to the same jungle where he once reside in and there, he met his Zords and they chatted a bit before Leon went back to reality where he had gotten news from Macaw that Barb Wire Org was rampaging with the help of Putrids. After hearing his past name 'OOO', he had remembered his past memories but he was convinced to become OOO again by Macaw. Now, Leon has transformed into OOO but will the Rangers accept his help or treat him as their enemies?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Power Rangers but I own my OC.**

* * *

"Transform!"

Soon, the Yummies all moved away as their master was soon surrounded by holographic colored medals where three yellow holographic medals stopped in front of him as the belt announced,

**"LION!"**

**"TORA!"  
**

**"CHEETAH!"**

**"LATAH, LATAH! LATORA~~TAR!"**

As the three holographic yellow medals combined to become one big medal, it merged with Leon as he was now clad in a black armor. A second later, the color yellow started appearing around his body while a yellow mane appeared around his face and a pair of blue eyes were also equipped. A symbol appeared on his chest where it was depicting a lion, a tiger and a cheetah. A pair of tiger claws were formed at his wrists and his leg were designed off of a cheetah.

When his transformation was complete, Leon leaped down towards the Org and he successfully blocked the attack that the Org attempted to do, surprising both the Org and the two Rangers.

"Who...who are you?" Stuttered the Org.

Leon slowly looked towards the Org and he punched the Org's face, knocking him back. Leon turned his attention to the Ranger and said,**"Stay alert if you ever want to stay alive whenever you don't** **transform." **

The Ranger's comrade ran towards him and asked,"Cole! Are you alright?"

Cole nodded in return as his female comrade, Alyssa said,"Thanks for helping Cole. Uh..."

Leon replied,**"Introductions after defeating the Org."**

As the Org got up, he groaned and exclaimed,"I don't know why you're here but no one gets in my way!" As the Org approached them, a chair slammed into him.

Leon, Cole and Alyssa turned to the direction where the chair was thrown from to see the other three Rangers, Taylor, Max and Danny.

When the three joined Cole and Alyssa, the first thing Taylor asked was,"Alyssa, who's that?"

Alyssa smiled and replied,"You guys don't have to worry. He's on our side, I guess."

Leon turned his attention to Cole and said,**"Listen to me, Cole. Know this, all Orgs do not have a heart no matter what they do. Now, are you going to fight? Or are you going to quit?"**

Cole was still in daze as he replied,"I...I'm not sure what to do."

The Org got up and exclaimed,"Stop your whining!"

Taylor walked over to Cole and said,"You're our leader. What are you going to do?"

As Cole remained silent, the Org exclaimed,"Putrids, attack!"

Hearing that, Leon said,**"While you decide, I'll be helping out with the battle with a few of my friends..."**As he snapped his fingers and Mantis, Macaw and Bison all charged out to attack the Putrids, shocking the Rangers and Barb Wire Org.

"Now who are they?!" Exclaimed the Org.

Leon replied,**"Just my servants."** As his claws extended out of his wrists, Leon charged in to help Mantis out.

As the battle raged on, Cole watched with determination in his eyes. After Leon slashed two Putrids with his claws, he shouted,**"Make your choice!"**

Cole then took out his Growl Phone and held it close to his face as he exclaimed,"Ready?"

The other four Rangers all took out their own Growl Phones and replied back,"Ready!"

Next, they exclaimed in unison,"Wild Access!"

Before Leon knew it, the five had finally transformed into the five familiar warriors that he once knew in the past.

After they had transformed, the five Rangers all got into their poses while exclaiming,

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Noble Tiger!"

After that, Cole announced,"Warriors of the Earth, united we roar! Wild Force!"

Taking advantage of the distracted Leon, Barb Wire Org knocked Leon off of him and kicked him aside before saying,"You don't know how much time you're wasting! Putrids, get them too!"

The Putrids now ignored the Yummies as they started heading towards the Rangers.

Seeing this, Leon quickly crushed a few Cell Medals on his hand and he tossed them in front of the Putrids, causing five Yummies to rise up from the ground and they held back the Putrids.

Taylor looked over to Macaw and nodded to him which he nodded back as the two leaped up into the air and they both each grabbed a Putrid, knocking both the Putrids onto a wall before letting them fall.

Below the two, Danny and Bison were busy handling a few of the Putrids as well.

Danny did a flip over a Putrid and Bison grabbed the same Putrid and slammed it to the ground before he started charging at a few more Putrids in his way. Danny, on the other hand, blocked two of the Putrids's attacks and then grabbed the foot of the Putrid behind him that attempted to kick him and dragged him onto the ground before stomping on him.

Looking back up, Danny blocked two more Putrids from attacking him and Bison dragged them away from Danny without using most of his strength. Danny then grabbed another Putrid and tossed the Putrid onto a wall, leaving a small crater on it.

For Max, he had jumped into the water after being chased by a couple of Putrids. As the Putrids looked around for any sign of the Blue Ranger, Max leaped back out of the water and he went back in again after picking off each Putrid at a time.

On the opposite side, Alysaa was busy handling the Putrids that were attacking her. Even though she was outnumbered, she managed to defeat most of the Putrids.

When it came to Cole, he had managed to clear the Putrids attacking him but Barb Wire Org attempted to wrap Cole in his wires but they were sliced off by Leon's claws.

Looking back at Cole, Leon suggested,**"Double team?"**

Cole nodded and replied,"You bet!" As the two leaped up into the air, they both landed a double blow to the Org's chest and knocking it onto a rock.

Leon then said,**"Warriors, combine your weapons and let's eliminate him!"**

Nodding back, the Rangers quickly assembled their weapons together to form the Jungle Sword.

"Jungle Sword," exclaimed Cole,"Savage Slash!" As he started moving the Jungle Sword in one big round, the weapon started glowing.

Leon jumped in and said,**"Don't forget about me!"** He tilted the belt's buckle and removed the scanner before he quickly scanned the Core medals,

**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Three giant yellow rings appeared in front of the Org as it slowly stood up. Leon then dashed forward and his speed shocked the rangers as he continued to press on at the speed of light. Soon, Leon was right in front of the Org as heat started radiating when Leon executed a cross slash on the Org. Leon quickly moved aside and exclaimed,**"Now! Use the Savage Slash!"**

Without protest, Cole swung the sword forward, creating a blade-like projectile that launched itself out of the Jungle Sword's blade as it tore the Org in half, destroying it as the Rangers dismantle the Jungle Sword and got back their weapons.

Once the Org exploded, the Rangers all started cheering loudly. Cole looked over to Leon and said,"We did it!"

Leon was going to reply him back when all of a sudden, Jindrax's voice was heard again.

"Not so fast, rangers..."

Two purple column appeared in front of them and they were revealed to be both Jindrax and Toxica. The Rangers and Leon quickly got back into their battle stance as Max demanded,"Who are you?!"

Jindrax was the first to reply,"I am Jindrax! Duke of Orgs and master of blades!"

Toxica gave a wicked grin as she replied,"And I am Toxica, duchess of Orgs and mistress of magic." Without another word, Toxica pointed her staff towards the Rangers and a lightning bolt was fired at them.

Leon, knowing that Toxica would do that, quickly got in front of the Rangers and took the blow for them as the lightning bolt collided with him.

Jindrax said,"Uh...wrong target but nice shot."

Ignoring him, Toxica chanted,"Evil spirits of toil and strive, give this fallen Org new life!" Her staff then launched five seeds onto the green goop that was left behind by the Org when it exploded. Then, the seeds started growing into giant stalks that formed legs and soon, Barb Wire Org was recreated as a giant Org.

"Smash 'em!" Commanded Toxica.

Alysaa quickly bent down beside Leon and asked,"Hey, are you alright? You have to get up now!"

Leon then looked up and saw that the Org was about to stomp them. He quickly pushed Alysaa aside and his lion mane started glowing intensively when he stood up.

Cracks started appearing on the ground below him and the heat started rising, causing the Rangers to back away a few steps as the heat burnt the Org's foot. The Org quickly held his burnt foot and he started hoping around on his other foot.

Leon fell to his knees from exhaustion and he slowly looked back at the Rangers before saying,**"Wild Zords...call them down from Animaria to deal with the Org."**

Cole nodded and said,"Alright! It's time for some animal power!"

The Rangers quickly took out their Crystal Sabers and they all raised it into the air while exclaiming,"Wild Zords, Descend!"

The Power Animal Crystals all started glowing as the tune that summons the Zords started playing.

For a while, it seems as if nothing was happening but a path made out of rays of light shone down onto the Earth as the five Wild Zords came down from it.

As they came down, Red Lion was the first to attack by biting down onto the Org's the pain, the Org shrieked,"Let go of me you overgrown alley cat!" The Org then blasted a beam of crimson bolts onto Red Lion, sending him flying.

When Red Lion got up, he started roaring.

Cole then spoke,"Red Lion is speaking to me! He says that we must combine our Zords to defeat the Org." In response to Cole, the other four Wild Zords all agree by roaring, chirping and growling.

"Can they do that?" Asked Alysaa.

Taylor replied,"Well, let's find out."

With Max and Danny agreeing as well, the five Rangers placed their Crystal Sabers together to form a star. Their Sabers started glowing in their colors and the glow in each Sabers traveled to the middle of the star.

Cole then said,"Wild Zords, combine!"

**A/N: I'm just gonna skip the scene where they combine because I'm not good at describing how the Zords combine. But I'll try my best in the next Megazord fight scene if you want. Just PM or review about it.**

Once the Zords had combined, the Rangers all entered the Megazord by entering Red Lion's forehead.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a room they had not expect from Red Lion. There were five tables all for each of the Rangers. The Rangers quickly gotten use to the room and they walked over to their stations where they placed their Crystal Sabers in the middle of their tables, awakening the Wild Force Megazord.

Seeing the Megazord, Leon smiled and said,**"Those warriors better know what to do."**

Barb Wire Org taunted,"Oh boy, I'm very scared!" As soon as he charged towards the Megazord, he started punching and kicking the Megazord but to no avail as the Megazord hardly felt anything. The Org then said,"You think you're very tough, don't you?"

Danny replied,"You're going to find out, Org!"

As the Megazord took out its Fin Blade, it waved the sword over its face, followed by a roar from the Megazord as it slashed through the Org.

Following up, the Megazord started punching the Org using the Shark and Tiger Zords.

The Rangers then exclaimed in unison,"Wild Force Mega Roar!"

After giving another roar, Red Lion was the first to fire a red beam and the other Zords follow by firing beams of their colors. As the combined beams collided with the Org, it was flung back as it exploded once it landed on the ground.

The Rangers all started cheering again after finding out that they had won but it was cut short, again.

Now, they saw a yellow circle-like object levitating in the middle of the flames.

Leon was the most shocked of all as he exclaimed,**"No...my Lion Medal!"**

The flames started swirling around the medal as it started recreating the Org, again.

When the recreation was done, Barb Wire Org was just as surprised and shocked as the Rangers and Leon. But it started laughing again as he spoke,"Looks like I've been given another chance!"

Caught unaware, the Megazord was then knocked over by the now stronger Barb Wire Org.

Grabbing the Megazord by its neck, the Org started punching the Megazord and it was getting more stronger each punch.

Leon growled as he clenched his fists,**"****What am I going to do?"**

Just then, he heard a roar coming from his mind and he immediately looked down to see that his Core medals were flashing. Leon quickly took them out of their slots and he grabbed his flute,**"Hang on, warriors. I'm coming to help. Scorching Zords, heed my call for your help!"**

Looking down at his flute, the three hole on the flute suddenly expanded as the Core medals were placed onto them. Leon breathed in deeply as he started playing his flute again.

Listening to the melody of his flute, the Org stopped its attacks and the Rangers were mesmerized.

"So it was him who was playing the flute!" Exclaimed Max.

Taylor said,"Apparently, he is the one. But why?"

Suddenly, rays of the sun rained down behind the Megazord.

Surprised by this, the Org exclaimed,"What's going on?!"

Leon smirked as he announced,**"Scorching Zords, Descend!" **Out from the light, Leo Zord, Golden Tiger Zord and Golden Cheetah Zord all pounced onto Barb Wire Org, knocking him down.

Before anyone could react, Leon said,**"Alright boys, let's finish him off so we can get back that Core medal! Scorching Beam of Incineration!"** The three golden Zords opened their mouths and together, they all fired three golden beams that literally incinerated the Org from existence before it could react.

Now that the medal had nothing else to use as a temporary body, it flew towards Leon and landed in his hands. Leon gave a thumbs up to the Zords and they roared back with happiness at seeing their partner feeling well and soon left by running up the path that lead to who knows where.

The Rangers were left awestruck by the fact that Leon and his Zords dealt with the Org in a few seconds compared to them.

"Who is he?"

**A/N: I'm done with this. So, please review me if you have anything to say or ask. Don't forget to add me or this story to your favorite list or following list.**


	5. Chapter 5: Leon's past

**Chapter 5: Leon's past**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, Leon has found himself transforming into Kamen rider OOO again. He then saves Cole from being attacked by Barb Wire Org. Later, Leon and the Rangers teamed up to battle the Org as it summoned Putrids to support it. After the battle, the Rangers formed the Jungle Sword as Leon used his finisher, Gush Cross to weaken the Org. The Rangers finished off the Org with their Savage Slash and they thought that it was over. However, Jindrax and Toxica appeared and revived the Org as a giant version of itself. The Rangers then formed the Wild Force Megazord and defeated the Org but then, one of Leon's Core medals used the burning corpse of the dead Org as its own temporary body. Leon was force to use the Scorching Zords to finish the Org once and for all and to get his medal back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Power Rangers but I own my OC.**

* * *

As the Rangers all leaped out of their Megazord, they ran over to Leon.

Leon turned his attention to the Rangers and asked,**"Yes? How may I be of assistance?"**

Taylor crossed her arms and said,"First, you can explain to us why did you help us. Then, you can tell us why you know so much about our Zords."

Leon chuckled as he absorbed the Core medal and said,**"Those questions can be answered by Princess Shayla. You should return to her too. Who knows what could be happening back at the Animaria. I'll be taking my leave now. Tell Princess Shayla that I said hi."**

Without another word, Leon walked away.

Cole ran after him but was stopped by Mantis, Macaw and Bison. Mantis held his blades up high and said,"No one comes close to our master." To prove Mantis's point, Macaw launched a bunch of feathers at the Rangers and they exploded upon contact when they hit them.

Mantis then said,"Let's go. Master needs our help if he ever wants to ensure the safety of his health." The other two Yummies nodded in agreement as they all ran off to catch up with their master.

* * *

After the Rangers had returned to the Animaria, the first thing they did was heading over to the temple where they would find Princess Shayla.

The only thing was that they were completely shocked at what was going on.

At the temple, they did find Princess Shayla. But the shocking thing was that she was surrounded by five Shark-like humanoid creatures.

Seeing those shark monsters, the Rangers instinctively attacked the monsters.

"Rangers," said Princess Shayla as she tried to calm them down,"Stop attacking them! Their not here to harm me."

However, the rangers continued to attack them even though the shark monsters were not attacking them back. Princess Shayla sighed as she sat down and watched as the Rangers continued to attack the shark monsters.

"What am I going to need to stop them?"

Her answer then came crashing down, literally.

Something the size of a human had crashed right behind Princess Shayla and it caused the Rangers to stop attacking and turned the attention to it. The thing that crashed was not an object, but a living being.

It glared at the Rangers with emerald-green eyes as it stepped out to reveal what it was. Once it stepped out, it had revealed itself to be a humanoid Jaguar with accurate details that made it looked exactly like a Jaguar standing on two legs but with a face inside its mouth and it had a feminine body figure.

The Jaguar monster sighed as it spoke in a female voice,"Princess, are the warriors of this era really that unobservant?"

Max asked,"What does she mean by unobservant?"

Princess Shayla quickly replied,"Allow me to explain. Rangers, could you please let go of those Yummies?" The Rangers immediately released their grips on the Shark Yummies with confused faces as Princess Shayla continued,"Thank you. Now, will you please sit down so I can start?"

Again, the Rangers obeyed as they sat down on chairs, much to the Princess's delight.

The Sharks then walked over to stand beside her with Jaguar standing behind.

"You see," Princess Shayla started,"Rangers, these creatures you see here were once known in the past as the soldiers of desires."

"Desires?" Asked Alysaa?

Princess Shayla nodded and continued,"Yes. You see, before all of you became Rangers, Animaria was once a place that was secretly protected by these soldiers during the night when Putrids always attempted to attack but was foiled by the soldiers."

Taylor chuckled and said,"They weren't much of a fight."

Glaring at her, Jaguar replied,"That's because we are not authorized by our master to attack you warriors or innocent humans."

Raising an eyebrow, Cole asked,"Wait. So does that mean that you are friends with that guy who helped us?"

Jaguar nodded and said,"Indeed I am. Though I was created by my master merely minutes ago before I came here, he told me everything I need to know about what was going on in this era. He even told me that he sent the Shark Yummies to return to Animaria to protect Princess Shayla again just like old times."

Princess Shayla smiled and said,"Yes. Though the Yummies were very strong guards for me, they only came out at night to protect me because just like their master, the people were scared of them at that time since they thought Yummies were Orgs as well."

Alysaa asked,"If that's so, how did their master protect you doing the day?"

"Leon," said Princess Shayla,"He protected me in a way that none of the warriors didn't. He became what was known as a Kamen rider. A Kamen rider is like a Power Ranger but only that a Kamen rider usually does things alone without anyone to help. Leon was known as Kamen rider OOO because he was the only one capable of wielding that much power and that he controls the power of animals."

Impressed, Max asked,"What kind of power does he has besides animal powers?"

Princess Shayla replied,"The one you encountered was his Scorching Combo. By combining three of his feline powers, he is able to melt anything, run at the speed of light and even maul down anyone in a few seconds. In fact, there are many more of his Combos but you'll all know yourself how Leon works with them. Right now, he only has his Scorching Combo. How he gets those Combos is by collecting Core medals."

"Like the yellow medals he used?" Asked Danny.

Nodding, Princess Shayla continued,"Yes. The Core medals are found within the Wild Zords that he has in his possession. Currently, most of his Zords are missing and that means that he can't use any of his other Combos or his Megazords."

Taylor's eyes widen as she asked,"He has Megazords?"

Princess Shayla nodded again and continued,"Like you Rangers, Leon's Zords are capable of combining into a Megazord. But at the cost of his energy. Every time he uses a Megazord, he uses up his energy and he constantly collapses from it. Hopefully, he can withstand that after he has a good rest from today."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Cole.

Jaguar spoke,"The princess meant that my master should be able to withstand the belt's power now that he has rested. In fact, he should be gaining back his energy by now."

* * *

After waking up, Leon groaned a little from the blinding sunlight that hit his eyes.

"Master," said Mantis,"Jaguar has safely made it to Animaria. She says Princess Shayla sends her regards to you."

Leon smiled and said,**"I'm glad the Princess is alright. It's been quite a while since I've seen her. I hope she's still well. Did Jaguar say anything about Leo, Tiger and Cheetah being on Animaria?"**

Mantis shook his head and replied,"No. Jaguar said that your Zords are not in Animaria anymore. But wherever they are, I'm sure they'll still return to help you."

As they looked up into the sunset, Leon chuckled to himself and said,**"Look Mantis, it's a sunset. It's been quite a while since we've seen one, hasn't it?"**

Nodding back, Mantis replied,"Yes. It's good to watch another one after you've been revived. But if I remember correctly, this is the usual time when you find a human to help harvest Cell medals."

Leon gave a grin and said,**"That's true. That's also why I'm putting you in charge of finding a human every night and put a Cell medal in them so they can start craving for their desires. You are the only one who's able to see humans's desires. Hopefully, they won't resist you or we'll just have to force a medal into them before they could run off."**

Mantis nodded and held his hand out as Leon dropped a Cell medal onto his hand.

**"Failure isn't really an option. There's always some human that'll walk into a secluded area. Just stalk that human and quickly get out of there before anyone else appears,"** Leon said.

"Don't worry," said Mantis,"I don't accept defeat that easily. I'll be back soon with a hundred percent victory."

Leon stared up at the sunset and growled before saying,**"Just be careful out there. I don't want to lose any Yummies to Orgs."**

Mantis nodded and he jumped off the roof as he landed on top of another roof.

* * *

Now that the night sky had fall onto the city, Mantis was completely invisible to the humans even though his shadow could be seen.

Though by now, humans should be starting to be wandering home, there were still dozens and maybe even hundreds more still walking the streets at night. This made Mantis's job a little harder now that there were a lot of people.

There were times where Mantis had to even climb up higher so that he wouldn't get caught by lights that were pointing towards him.

Mantis sat down at the edge of a building that he was on and sighed as he spoke,"Humans sure changed a lot since Leon was sealed away. They're nothing like the people of Animaria."

Just then, Mantis spotted an area that was completely dark but with dim lights from lamp posts. Mantis got up from his perch and he leaped onto many more buildings until he had finally reached the area.

Once Mantis was there, all he saw were the lamp posts giving off dim lights but what caught his eyes was a man who was walking down the street while grumbling.

Mantis chuckled to himself as he silently leaped down and he started stalking the man while listening to every single word that he said.

* * *

"Man...I hate this place. One mistake and I got fired. What kind of company will ever do that?! Ugh...if only there was a way I could get revenge on that place, then I'll be able to feel satisfied."

The man soon heard a laughter behind him. He immediately turned around to find out who it was but when he did, he regretted it as he was staring directly at Mantis.

"Who...who are you?!"

Mantis advanced towards the man and said,"Good question. You can call me Mantis. I can't help but admire your desire to get revenge on a company that fired you for just one mistake. You must really have quite a desire for that. I can help you with that."

The man asked,"How?"

Mantis revealed the Cell medal that Leon gave him and replied,"This will help you. My master gave me this so that I can help humans fulfill their desires. You're a very lucky guy because I just happened to be passing by."

Hearing this, the man gave a devilish smile as a medal slot appeared on his head and Mantis inserted it into the man's head. Moments later, a green opening appeared on the man's chest and a White Yummy came out before molting into a humanoid Grasshopper Yummy.

Mantis said,"This Yummy will help you with your desire to get revenge on your company. Just tell him what to do and he'll do it."

Before the man could do anything, Mantis had disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N: Done! Sorry this took long. Please review if you have anything to say or ask.**


	6. Chapter 6: A new ally

**Chapter 6: A new ally**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Princess Shayla has finally explained to the Power Rangers all about her secret guardian, Leon and his Yummies. She told them all about how they had protected her and how she hoped that Leon would be feeling better after his revival. For Leon, he has sent Mantis to find a human who's desire will provide Leon with his supply of Cell medals. Mantis then found the perfect human with the greatest desire and has granted it. But what will it be? Find out in this chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Power Rangers but I own my** **OC**.

* * *

"Master," said Mantis."I have return with good news."

Leon turned his attention to his Yummy and asked,**"Tell me, Mantis. What's the good news?"**

Mantis replied,"I've found a candidate. He's desire is to make his company suffer great loss because they gotten rid of him after he made a simple mistake. He plans to use the Yummy to rob the company right now."

Chuckling, Leon said,**"I knew that even now, humans will still have desires of getting revenge. Mantis, observe that human. Make sure that the Yummy doesn't get destroyed. Any kind of allies are important during this kind of time. Am I clear?"**

Nodding, Mantis said,"It will be done, master. What shall I do with the human when he gets his revenge?"

Leon replied,**"Easy. Bring him to me. I'll be treating him to another desire. After all, every Yummy completes the desire that they were created to do."**

With that, Mantis leaped back into the shadows of the night.

Sighing, Leon looked back at his arms and realized that his former appearance was no longer visible. Only the bare patches of his body were shown almost everywhere except for his head and legs. He clenched his fists together and said to himself,**"I have to get all my Core medals back to complete myself again."**

* * *

Back in the darkness of the rooftops, Mantis was scanning the entire crowded streets just looking for the Yummy's parent.

After a while of searching, Mantis spotted a shadowy figure running across the building opposite from him. Without thinking, Mantis did a huge leap where he had ended up on the opposite rooftop.

Turning his attention to the figure, he started chasing after it.

Throughout the whole chase, Mantis had to jump over things that were in his way and he had to jump from rooftop to rooftop until finally, he had caught up with the figure, who was indeed Hopper Yummy.

Mantis groaned at his comrade and said,"Hopper! What are you doing here?! You're suppose to stay with that human!"

Hopper huffed and said,"I don't have a choice. It was his idea. All he has to do is whistle and I'll be helping him with whatever problem he has."

Mantis sat down at the edge of the roof and asked,"Do you know why you are doing this?"

Nodding, Hopper replied,"Yes. I'm doing this so I can stock up on Cell medals for our master so he can continue living on."

"Yes." Said Mantis."By the way, master has a new objective for you after this. He wants you to bring the human back to him so master could grant more of the human's desires."

Hopper nodded again and said,"It will be done. But I might need your help in this. The human said that he would be attacking when no one is around. Usually, the humans will close the place down in about a minute according to what he said. That's when he'll whistle and he'll need our help."

Mantis huffed and said,"Usually I won't do anything like this but this is for our master. So I'll make an exception for this."

At that moment, a high-pitched whistle filled the two Yummies's ears and Hopper said,"Looks like it's time. Let's go."

Once the two Yummies reached the bottom of the building, they realized that they were in an empty alleyway. In front of them was an opened door.

The human which Mantis had picked for a candidate walked out and said,"Oh, it's just you again. Where did you go anyway?"

Mantis replied,"I went back to inform my master about you. He quite interested in seeing you so he could grant you more of your desires after this. So let's make this quick and get back."

Smiling, the human nodded and went back into the building with the two Yummies following.

"What is this place anyway?" Asked Mantis.

"I'm glad you asked," said the human as he continued,"This is where I used to work before meeting you. This is a laboratory filled with many of my experiments that the company claim as their own to get the credits while I get nothing. To make it worst for me, they fired me because of one small mistake in one of my latest experiment."

Mantis asked,"And what could this experiment be?"

The human replied,"I was researching two objects I found a few months ago during an expedition. They were like nothing I have ever seen! Never have I seen two medals made with pure gold and animal inscriptions were on them."

Mantis was now fully paying attention to every word he said and asked,"What do the animals look like?"

The human replied,"They had a Tiger and a Cheetah. Why?"

Hopper replied,"Those belong to our master! You need to find them them now! Our master needs them to complete his revival."

"Revival?" Asked the human.

Mantis replied,"Talk later. Let's just get this over with."

Nodding, the human said,"Okay. All you need to do is destroy everything in every room except this. This used to be my room where I conduct experiment. The others belong to everyone else in the company. Too bad all of them hate me. Cause now, they'll pay for stealing my work."

Chuckling, Mantis said,"Quite a desire. We shall fulfill it."

Without another word, both Mantis and Hopper walked out of the room and they both started wrecking the other rooms of the company.

* * *

After Barb Wire Org's death, Jindrax and Toxica were both heading back towards their master's lair, Master Org's lair to be exact.

"Jindrax," said Toxica,"what are we going to say to Master Org? That we couldn't stop another Org's death?"

Jindrax shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulder and spoke,"Don't worry, Toxica. I'm sure the master won't know if he doesn't ask. And if he does, we'll just say that Leon got in the way. Just like the old times."

Toxica sighed and said,"I hope you're right. I don't want to have the...punishment."

"There won't be any punishment!" Exclaimed Jindrax."Look, Toxica, I promise you that you won't be getting any punishment. Neither will I because we'll blame Leon for it again."

Unsure about the plan, Toxica nodded anyway."Alright. But if the plan fails, I'll get you for this."

As they entered Master Org's lair, they saw his back facing them and they quickly knelt in front of him. Instantly, Jindrax said,"Master! Please forgive us! We..."

"Silence!" Exclaimed Master Org.

The two Duke Orgs remained silent as they watch Master Org turned around towards them and spoke,"There is no need for you to explain about the death of the previous Org. Because now, our time has finally arrived. Over the years, the carelessness of humans has caused mass pollution on the Earth. They're destroying the quality of life."

Master Org walked up to the two Duke Orgs and continued his speech,"After three thousand years of waiting, the Orgs can rise again! And this time, we will rule the world! Forever!"

"Yes master!" Exclaimed the two Duke Orgs as they got up and left the room.

Once they were out of his sight, Toxica turned to Jindrax and said,"You know, there's something not quite right about the master."

Jindrax quickly shushed her and said,"It can't be. That's just your imagination. How about we go find an Org before Leon destroys it." Toxica sighed and nodded as she started following Jindrax out of the lair.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

After their nighttime mayhem in the laboratory, Mantis and Hopper have both fulfilled the human's desire and now, they are taking him to Leon.

"Be quiet! You'll see when we get there," said Mantis.

After a while of leaping from building to building, the three finally landed on the rooftop that Leon had use as his hideout.

Hopper dropped the human onto the ground and the two Yummies walked up to a tree and knelt down, confusing the human."We are back, master. We have brought you the human like you said." Explained Mantis.

The human looked up at the branches of the trees, he saw something that nearly scared him to death. A pair of bright yellow eyes were staring right into his soul.

Leon got down from his tree and walked up to the two Yummies before saying,"Good job." He looked over to Hopper, who nodded back and his entire body turned to piles of Cell medals. Leon picked up the Cell medals and absorbed them all.

Turning his attention back to the human, he said,"Mantis, I suppose you brought him here forcefully. He looks a little...pale."

Mantis replied,"I had no choice. He was resisting me and Hopper had to force him to get here or he would just continue his desire rampage. And he had these with him for quite sometime now."

He revealed the two Core medals in his left hand and Leon grabbed the two medals before absorbing them."Thank you for your help, Mantis. That will be all. You can go help Macaw keep watch." Mantis nodded and left.

Leon turned his attention back to the frightened human and walked towards him.

The human frantically waved his hands around as he exclaimed,"Please don't hurt me! I wasn't planning to keep those animal medals of yours for myself! Please...don't hurt me."

Leon gently placed a hand on the human's shoulder and he looked up at Leon as he spoke,"Why would I want to hurt you? You are the one providing me with the only thing keeping me alive. I thank you for that, um..."

"Dave," replied the human.

Leon smiled and continued,"Well then, Dave. I have something in mind that will get you interested."

Dave's eyes widen as he looked up. Leon spoke,"You see, humans such as yourself have what I like to call 'Extraordinary desires'. I always go for your type of people because your desires will are the key to my survival right now until I have all nine of my Core medals, which are the medals that have animal faces on them. Right now, I have six because of the two I got from you. I just need to find my remaining three Core medals. For that to happen, I need to start collecting Cell medals to maintain my body. That's when you come in. Dave, I am offering you a chance of a lifetime opportunity."

Dave replied,"Well, first I need to know what I need to do."

Leon chuckled and said,"It's very simple. All I need you to do is to insert a Cell medal into your body via your medal slot located at your forehead. That way, a Yummy would appear and fulfill your desire. In turn, the Yummy will stock up Cell medal within its body while fulfilling your desire. It's a win-win kind of agreement. I give you what you need to fulfill your desire and I get the Cell medals from your Yummies after they finish completing your desires."

For a while, Dave was deep in his thoughts thinking of the agreement that Leon was offering. While he was doing so, he started remembering how much he was bullied by the bullies in High School and how much fun it will be to torture his boss when he was fired.

Dave looked back at Leon with his eyes filled with a countless amount of desires pumping up that made his entire body swell with energy. He gave Leon a smile and proudly replied,"I'll take the offer!"

Leon smiled back and shook Dave's hand as he said,"I knew you would say yes. Here..." He handed three Cell medals to Dave and continued,"These three will be your reinforcements while you fulfill your wish. Be sure to stay out of sight as well. I don't want you to get caught."

Smirking, Dave replied,"Don't worry boss. Back in military, I was the best recruit they had before I was released. I won't fail you."

Leon nodded and said,"Enjoy your desires. I'll be waiting here for you any time you come. And find more people whom are just like you. The more the merrier."

Dave nodded and left.

**A/N: Done! Hopefully this wasn't rushed in anyway because I felt like it. Please review if you have anything to say or ask. Add this to your favorite/following list as well and even better, add me as well. **

**Until next time, see you then!**


End file.
